Rainbow Quartz 2.0
Rainbow Quartz (or Rainbow Quartz 2.0, as they refer to themselves in order to differentiate from the original Rainbow Quartz) is the fusion of Steven and Pearl in the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. They debuted in the episode "Change Your Mind". They are voiced by Alistair James. Appearance This fusion maintains the original Rainbow Quartz's skin color, but the hair is significantly shorter and is deep mauve in color along with blue and pink streaks. They wear Pearl's blazer over a midriff version of Steven's shirt, Steven's pants as knee-length shorts, and Pearl's slippers (though their feet are much wider than hers). Unlike most other fusions seen so far, Rainbow Quartz 2.0 does not gain additional height from fusion but is instead about the same height as Pearl. The gems of Pearl and Steven now use a shade of pink, which very closely resemble the shade of his skin color. Personality Pearl's dignity and balletic flair combine with Steven's lighthearted fun side and his occasional "goofiness" to form Rainbow Quartz's very flamboyant, fun, and posh personality. A selfless caregiver, they plunge confidently through the air to rescue the falling gemstones of their friends. In a manner similar to that of Sardonyx, they speak with a posh English accent and share Steven's affinity for wordplay. They are also very creative and a good problem solver. History Change your Mind In order to free Pearl from her gemstone, Steven fused with her and formed Rainbow Quartz 2.0. They used their parasol to drop down and catch Ruby and Sapphire's gems before un-fusing. Abilities Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire (or Garnet), and Amethyst, they form Obsidian. ** Rainbow could also form Obsidian by fusing with Sugilite. Skillset * Parasol Proficiency: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can, by mixing Pearl's spear and Steven's shield, summon their weapon: a large parasol, with pastel pink, violet, and yellow tones. When used, it enables Rainbow Quartz to easily float through the air. ** Rocket Parasol: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can ride their parasol as if it were a witch's broomstick. When flying, the parasol gives off a rainbow-colored trail-boost. ** Speed of Descent Regulation: Carried over from Steven, Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can control how fast they fall via the parasol Trivia * They are the first fusion in the series to not have a female voice actor. ** He is also the first fusion to use he/him pronouns alongside they/them pronouns. * Their design and personality were described by Colin Howard as a "fusion" of Mary Poppins (from the book series of the same name) and Dick Van Dyke (an American actor, comedian, and performer). ** They share some similarities to the character Mary Poppins, especially their British accent and their ability to float using their umbrella. ** Colin Howard also referred to the character with he/him pronouns, confirming Rainbow Quartz 2.0 as the first male-presenting Gem beside Steven. This was later confirmed again by Rebecca Sugar on The Steven Universe Podcast. ** Colin has also stated that aspects of Rainbow's design were inspired by Nintendo's Kirby video game series Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Genderless Category:Superorganism